Darkside
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Is it true? Am I really different? Am I really going darkside? Revised.
1. Already Begun

Darkside

Darkside?: Is it true? Am I really different? Am I really going darkside?

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 1: Already Begun.

Sam walked through the woods, trying to find the demon that had run from them. Somehow he had gotten out of the Devils Trap, and was able to run.

Suddenly he heard laughing behind him.

He whipped around and saw the demon staring at him with black eyes.

"Well" The demon laughed. "Little Sammy Winchester, the prodigal son, has come to take me on. I'm honoured. Seriously though, you should think of taking up that offer. I can sense the power radiating from you. It's very strong. You're very strong"

"Shut up" Sam said his eyes boring into the demon.

"You'd be all powerful. No more pathetic, whiny, needy Dean. You can finally be free". The demon said.

"I said shut up" Sam growled.

"Come on Sam. You know that you're stronger than Dean".

"Shut your mouth!" Sam yells.

"You don't see it, do you Sam? You got those powers for a reason" He said. "Just because Azazel's dead, doesn't mean that his plans for you are. You're our future Sam. Our leader. And sooner or later, you're gonna have to face up to your destiny"

"You're lying" Sam snarls.

"Sorry. No joke Sam. You know it's true. You know that you've been feeling different ever since Dean brought you back" Recognition flashes on Sam's face. The demon catches it. "See. You know I'm right. You killed Jake. 7 bullets to the chest. Little harsh. And you liked it, every single second. You feel nothing for what you did, except the power that you had. The power you desire. You can have it all, Sam. All you have to do is give in".

"No!" Sam yells, angry. An unseen force pushes the demon into the air. He is impaled on a tree branch that goes through his heart.

"See…Sam" He whispers, gasping for breath. "It's…already… begun". Then he dies.

Sam looks at the demon's carcass and stares, his mouth wide open.

One thought running through his mind.

'Oh my god'.

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


	2. It’ll never happen Sammy

Darkside

Darkside?: Is it true? Am I really different? Am I really going darkside?

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Thanks to 'cozmikfaerie' 'eddy6401' 'Poaetpainter' 'the-roses-are-jealous' 'XNicolaX' and 'Dudette Kika' for your reviews. 6! You guys are amazing!

Chapter 2: It'll never happen Sammy.

Sam's POV

We open the door to the motel room and Dean rounds on me straight away. He'd found me 10 minutes later; still staring at the demons lifeless corpse.

Right now, I only have one thing on my mind.

"Dean. Am I different?" I ignore his question. I need to know.

Does Dean think so too?

"What do you mean? Different?" He asks. I can see my question has startled him. Maybe the demon was right.

"I just… I feel different…not me…not who I used to be". I say, unsure with myself.

"Sammy, your scaring me dude. What's going on?" He asks.

I look at him and sigh.

"I had a vision". I say. I hear Dean gasp. The first vision since Wyoming. I know what he's thinking. How? If the demon's dead. How? I carry on. "You and the YED in Wyoming. He said that when you brought me back, I may be different"

I see Dean sigh.

"It's just a demon Sam. They lie" He says.

His voice is shaky.

He doesn't believe what he's saying.

Neither do I.

"Dean. Do you think I'm different?" I repeat.

"Nah Sammy. Of course not. You're the same kick ass, geeky brother you always were" He laughs.

"Seriously Dean"

"No. I don't believe a word" He says, his voice shows no emotion.

But I can see through him.

I know he believes it.

To be honest, I do too.

But I need to know.

Is it true?

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


	3. Chapter 3: Dream?

Darkside: Is it true? Am I really different? Am I really going darkside?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

AN. Sam never dies. So the deal doesn't exist.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 3: Dream?

A slight sound of moaning and hushed words wakes Dean Winchester that night.

_Finally. Sammy's got a girl._

10 minutes later though, Dean snaps. "Enough already Sam!"

But as Dean turns to look at Sam, he is horrified to see, not Sam and a girl, but Sam. 

Only Sam.

Twisting and tossing in his sheets.

Sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Sammy!" Dean yells.

Dean shakes Sam as hard as he can but Sam won't seem to wake up.

_Sam's mind_

"_Sammy!"_

_Dean?_

_What's going on?_

_Suddenly an image plays in front of Sam._

_Sam and Dean are in the cowboy cemetery in Wyoming._

_But there's no one else there._

_Not Jake, Bobby, Ellen._

_Not even the YED._

_Just Sam and Dean._

_Sam is walking through the graveyard to the large tomb. Colt in his hand._

_Dean is currently hidden behind a tombstone._

_As Sam nears, Dean reveals himself._

'_Sam don't' He says._

_Sam turns to him with cold dark eyes. Flinging his arm out, he sends Dean into a tombstone._

_You can hear the sound of Deans ribs breaking._

_In pain, Dean manages to get up._

_But before he can do anything, Sam waves his arm again and Dean flies into a tree._

_A branch impales Dean and blood pools beneath him and a thin river flows from his mouth and down his chin and neck._

_Sam just laughs evilly and inserts the colt into the crypt._

_The crypt opens and millions of demons pour out while Sam continues to laugh._

_Flash_

_Sam is suddenly in a dark room._

_A voice cackles around him._

_Sam recognises it._

"_You!" Sam yells._

_Yellow eyes appear in the darkness along with a sinister smile._

_YED steps out._

"_Yes me" He laughs "Miss me?"_

"_Go to hell" Sam snarls._

"_Been there. Done that" YED laughs. _

_Sam glares at him._

"_But I'm actually here with a purpose" YED continues. "I want to make a deal"._

"_Why would I make a deal with you!" Sam yells._

"_Because Sam. That is the future. You don't want that to happen do you?"_

_Sam said nothing._

"_I thought as much" YED says mockingly._

"_Shut up!" Sam yells._

"_Look Sam. I know you don't exactly like the idea of being evil. But you have to face it. That is your future. Your destiny" YED says._

"_Screw destiny!" Sam yells._

"_Listen to me Sam. You can either be that and kill Dean or be that and save Dean. Your choice" YED replies._

"_Screw you! I'll never be evil!" Sam yells._

"_Well you know how to reach me if you change your mind" YED said and disappeared._

_Sam suddenly felt something pull him and then was encompassed by light._

Reality

Sam woken up with a large breath.

"Sam?" Dean asked him immediately "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Sam replied "I think so"

'Is it true' Thought Sam 'Am I really gonna go darkside and kill Dean?'

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	4. Chapter 4: Accident

Darkside?: Is it true? Am I really different? Am I really going darkside?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

AN. Sam never dies. So the deal doesn't exist.

Warning: Language and Angst. Hurt Dean too.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 4: Accident

Light blasted in through a crack in the curtains of the dusty motel room, causing Dean to stir.

Groaning, Dean got up and closed the curtains fully.

Flopping back to the bed, Dean turned his head and was happy to see that Sam was sleeping soundly.

_Thank God. He looked so pale last night._

With that Dean quietly slipped out to get some breakfast.

When he came back 15 minutes later however, Sam was awake and currently on his laptop.

"Watcha doin Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Just finding us another case" Replied Sam.

"Well I got us some breakfast" Dean said showing Sam the coffee and bagels.

Sam took the offered coffee but passed on the bagel.

"Thanks Dean" He said and took a sip of the steaming hot liquid.

"No problem Sammy" Dean replied then took a pause. "So you gonna tell me what last night was about?"

"What do you mean Dean?" Sam said. He really didn't want to tell Dean about the dream.

"Come on Sam. I know somethings up" Dean said.

Sam sighed. "I dreamt that…you were gonna die"

"Come on Sam. That may happen. We know that. Its part of what the Job entails". Dean replied. 

Sam sighed again and continued. "I killed you" Sam looked to the floor which he now found very interesting.

"Sam" Dean sighed "That's not gonna happen alright. I already told you. You're not going darkside".

"But what if this is what Dad warned us about, Dean" Sam said.

"And if I haven't said it before. Dad's an ass. He never should have said any of those things. I mean, you don't do that, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids!" Dean yelled.

"He was right Dean. You don't know what I might become" Sam replied.

"Yeah. Well. That was only if I couldn't save you. And by god Sam. If this is true. I will save you" Dean said, emotion lacing his voice. "End of conversation Sam!"

Dean sat on the bed next to Sam calming himself down. "Now what about this hunt"

"Fit's the MO of a Wendigo" Sam said sighing.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Rosalyn woods. South Dakota". Sam replied.

"Alright let's go then" Dean said enthusiastically, heading toward the door.

Sam didn't move.

"Sammy?"

"Your not worried then?" Sam whispered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're not worried that I may become the thing we hunt" Sam replied. 

"Never gonna happen Sammy" Dean said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because I know you Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Then why did Dad tell you that stuff!" Sam also yelled.

"I don't know!" Dean yelled. "But I know your not gonna go darkside!"

"But how do you know Dean!" Sam said his voice rising even louder.

"Because I do Sam!" Dean yelled.

"You don't! I can see it in your eyes Dean! You're scared! For god's sake! I am too!" Sam broke down on the floor.

Dean went to comfort Sam but Sam whispered "Don't".

Dean neared and Sam yelled "Don't!"

Suddenly Dean was pushed back by an invisible force and crashed into the cabinet.

Sam looked up, and saw Dean slumped on the floor.

"Dean!" He yelled and ran to his brother.

"Dean!" Sam yelled but Dean wouldn't wake up.

"DEAN!"

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	5. Deal

Darkside

Darkside?: Is it true? Am I really different? Am I really going darkside?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

AN. Sam never dies, so the deal doesn't exist. YED was killed but he is powerful enough to enter Sam's dreams and still has control over some demons. YED isn't dead exactly, but is stuck in limbo like Cole in 'Charmed'.

Warning: Language and Angst. Hurt Dean too.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. That belongs to the genious Kripke.

Chapter 5: Deal

"Help!" Sam yelled as he ran into the hospital carrying a still unconsious Dean.

"What happened?" A doctor asked approaching the two.

"We were just joking around. He hit his head. He hasn't woken since" Sam replied.

_Yeah. We were fighting and he hit his head because __I used my telekenisis which I can't control._

The doctor turned to a nurse.

"Take him to Exam 3" He said.

Sam helped the nurse put Dean into a wheelchair and she took him to Exam 3.

The doctor turned to Sam and said. "We'll come for you when we have examined him".

"Ok" Sam nodded and the doctor walked away to Exam 3.

"Let's take a look at his head" The doctor said as he walked to Exam 3.

Moving behind Dean's head and checked his head and then turned to Dean's front and checked his pupils.

Noting on some paper he then turned to the nurse. "Could you take him to room 3 and get him comfortable while I go talk to his brother?"

"Sure Dr Hannigan" The nurse replied.

"Thank you" Dr Hannigan said and walked out of the room, to get Sam.

Sam had been in the waiting room just 10 minutes, when Dr Hannigan approached him.

"Doctor. What's wrong with my brother?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He just suffered a mild concussion. But we'd like to keep him overnight to make sure there was nothing more" Dr Hannigan replied.

"Can I see him?" Sam asked.

"Of course. The nurse has taken him to room 3. He should wake up soon" The doctor replied.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"No problem" The doctor replied and walked off.

Sam headed to room 3 and got there just as the nurse was walking out.

Sam walked to Dean's bedside and sat down on the plastic chair next to it.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't mean for this to happen" Sam said; a tear falling down his cheek. "I...I...I shouldn't have lost m...". Sam stops and screams in pain.

_Flash_

_Sam waves his arm again and Dean flies into a tree._

_A branch impales Dean and blood pools beneath him and a thin river flows from his mouth and down his chin and neck._

_Sam just laughs evilly and inserts the colt into the crypt._

_Flash_

"_Look Sam. I know you don't exactly like the idea of being evil. But you have to face it. That is your future. Your destiny" YED says._

"_Screw destiny!" Sam yells._

"_Listen to me Sam. You can either be that and kill Dean or be that and save Dean. Your choice" YED replies._

_Flash_

'I know what to do' Sam thought.

"I'll be back Dean" Sam whispered "You'll never be hurt because of me again".

Walking into the basement of the hospital, Sam took the peice of chalk and began drawing the symbol on the floor.

When he was done he lit the candles and crushed the herbs and insence into the bowl.

Finally, he took the large knife beside him and cut the underside of his right arm. Putting his arm over the bowl, he let the blood drain into it.

Then, taking the bandage from his pocket, he put it over the wound and pulled it tight to stop the blood flow.

Picking the book up from beside him, he bagan chanting.

A cold gush swept past Sam and he fell unconsious.

Once again, he was standing in a dark room.

"I know your here!" Sam yelled.

"Well. Well. Sammy Winchester. Didn't think i'd be seeing you so soon. I guess you, re thought my proposal" YED chuckled.

"I want to know what you mean first!" Sam yelled. "What do you mean, I can save Dean?!"

"I have limited power, since i'm dead. But, but, luckily for you, i still have control over a few powerful demons. If you agree to the terms, I was thinking of putting dean into an alternate reality. Well, a deep sleep which he thinks is real" YED replied.

"Like a coma?" Sam asked.

"Yes" YED said.

"What are the terms?" Sam said.

"My only term is that if i do this for you, you have to lead my army" YED replied.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Oh wait. I forgot. I'm the 'Boy King' arn't I?"

"Look Sam. Right now. Demons are roaming free and you've got chaos. This way, we have a leader". YED replied.

Sam sighed. "Fine. But keep Dean out of it".

"Alright" YED said and dissapeared.

A bright light engulfed Sam and he suddenly woke up in the basement.

"I'm sorry Dean" He whispered "But I have to do this".

With a determined look in his eyes, Sam cleared the ritual ingredients and exited the basement.

What do you think?

Please Review.

HardyGirl2K8


	6. Coma and first deed

Darkside

Darkside?: Is it true? Am I really different? Am I really going darkside?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

AN. Sam never dies, so the deal doesn't exist. YED was killed but he is powerful enough to enter Sam's dreams and still has control over some demons. YED isn't dead exactly, but is stuck in limbo like Cole in 'Charmed'.

Note. "..." Speech

'...' Dean's thoughts.

"_..." Speech from other reality._

Warning: Language and Angst. Hurt Dean too.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. That belongs to the genious Kripke.

Chapter 6: Coma and First Deed.

Dean woke with a start and was surprised to find himself in a hospital.

"Sam?" He asked, wondering where his brother was.

"Sammy?!" Dean yelled, he was starting to worry.

Sam poked his head through the door.

"Hey your up" Sam said, smiling.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"You hit your head. Got a mild concussion. But your ok. Doc says you can come home today" Sam replied.

"Great!" Dean said happily, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah. So your feeling ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I feel great. Why?" Dean replied.

"I was just checking. You hit your head pretty hard" Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Dean said "Just let me get ready and i'll be ready to go".

"Yeah alright". Sam replied and exited the room.

Dean started to get ready, happy to get back on the road, when suddenly he heard voices.

_Is there nothing you can do for him?"_

'Sam! Do for who?!'

_"I'm sorry but Dean will only wake up on his own accord"_

'What?! I'm not asleep! Sam! What's going on?!'

Dean screamed in pain as his head filled with voices.

_"So we just have to wait?"_

_"Yes. I'm sorry"_

_"I'm sorry about this Dean. I don't want to have to do this. But I can't let you get hurt. This is the only way"._

Dean stopped screaming as his head cleared.

A confused look was pasted on his face as he thought about what he heard.

'Sorry? Do what Sam? I'm not hurt? What's the only way? Sam!'

"Dean? Are you ok?" Sam asked coming back into the room.

"Yeah" Dean replied "Yeah"

"Mr Winchester?" A doctor asked as he approached Sam.

"Yea" Sam replied as he set down his coffee on the table next to Dean's bedside.

"I'm sorry to say that your brother has fallen into a coma" The doctor said.

"What?" Sam asked, pretending to look shocked.

"He seems to have had more serious damage to his brain than we first thought" The doctor said.

"Is there nothing you can do for him?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry but Dean will only wake up on his own accord" The doctor replied.

"So we just have to wait?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry" The doctor replied and exited the room.

"I'm sorry Dean" Sam said; a tear falling down his cheek.

Sam stayed with Dean for the next two hours until he fell asleep.

Once again, he found himself in a dark room.

"Hey Sammy" YED said from out of the darkness.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Time for your first wave". YED replied.

"First wave?" Sam asked.

"Of your attack" YED said and Sam nodded but he wasn't that happy with what he was going to have to do.

"And Dean? He's safe?" Sam asked.

"Perefectly. He thinks that everything is normal. Playing in his mind is a normal senario of your life" YED replied.

"Right. Where am I going?" Sam asked.

"South Carolina. There's a group of hunters that are hunting a very powerful demon that will be an asset to your army. I'll tell you exactly where you are ging on your way" YED replied.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes, coming out of the dream.

Sam woke with a start.

Pulling himself up from the chair, he looked over at Dean.

"I'm sorry about this Dean. I don't want to have to do this. But I can't let you get hurt. This is the only way" He whispered and exited the room.

Kicking the door down to the house; 15 demons behind him, Sam looked around for any sign of the hunters.

Signaling for the demons to split and check each room, Sam headed upstairs.

Suddenly, one of the hunters jumped him and as soon as he did, all of the other hunters appeared and attacked the demons; hell breaking loose.

15 minutes later though, evil prevailed.

As Sam stared at the man's body, who he just slit the throat of, he felt sick to the stomach.

Not because of the man's body, it was because of how he felt about it.

Emptying the contents of his dinner onto the floor, one thought ran through his mind.

'If I feel so sick, how can it feel so right'.


	7. Too Far Gone

Darkside

Darkside

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Chapter 7: Too Far Gone

Dean's POV

I walk out of the hospital to find Sam and see him sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, but who I see next to him scares the hell out of me.

Jessica!

I gather my voice "Sammy?"

He turns and looks at me. "Hey Dean! You remember Jess"

"Hey" She smiles and I feel so happy, but wait, didn't Jessica die?

"Hi" I say.

"So you ready to go see mom" Sam says, getting out of his chair; a big broad smile on his face.

"Mom?" I questions. This is too confusing. Mom is dead!

"But what about the wendigo?" I question.

Now Sam looks confused.

"What wendigo?" He says. Then recognition appears in his eyes. Finally! "You mean the movie?" Or not.

"No Sam! The wendigo! That we are supposed to hunt!" I yell

"Dean!" He says "Keep your voice down. We'll talk about this at home.

We go and get in the Impala to head home but I'm too confused.

Where is home?

Why are mom and Jessica alive?

What about the wendigo?

What is happening?

Sam's POV

I walk into Dean's room and sit next to his bed.

Tears flow freely down my face.

"What is happening to me Dean?" I whisper, as though he is going to answer. He doesn't.

"I'm supposed to be a hunter. A killer of evil. A preserver of good. So why does it feel right that I'm fighting for the other side? Why do i feel like I've been missing this my whole life? Why?!"

Once again he doesn't answer.

I sigh.

Of course he doesn't.

He's in a coma thanks to you.

And the not so dead, not so alive YED.

What is happening?

I can feel this power flowing throughout me.

And it feels good.

It feels right.

When I killed that man, I felt sick. But not because of what I had done…

Because it felt right…

Because I'm scared of the reason why it felt right.

What is happening to me?

Why do I like this?

Why do I like how much power I have?

Am I going darkside?

Is this what Dad warned Dean about?

A voice rings through my head.

_Sam. Go to Lafayette, Indiana. I'll explain on the way._

I nod and exit the room; one thought running through my mind.

'Why do I feel happy that I may be going to kill someone?'

Lafayette, Indiana.

I slowly slit the man's throat and watch him bleed to death.

I smile evilly and my eyes glisten black.

I don't feel sick this time.

I don't feel remorse.

I'm too far gone.

All I feel is power.

And a desire for destruction.

My eyes glisten black once more, before I exit the house.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	8. Wake Up!

Darkside

Darkside

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys inspire me to write more.

Chapter 8: Wake Up!

Dean's POV

Sam pulls the car to a halt and gets out.

He helps Jessica out and opens the door for me, but I just stare.

The house is the same as I remember it.

Mom is standing at the doorway to greet us.

A girl with sleek, black hair stands beside her.

I remember her.

Carmen.

I don't even notice Sam getting me out of the car and into the house.

Recognition flashes through my brain.

The last time I saw her was when the Jinn…

Explains why mom and Jessica are alive.

And why Carmen is here.

Dammit. The Jinn must have put another whammy on me.

Or that damn trickster.

I pull away from Sam's grasp and he looks at me strangely.

"This isn't real" I whisper.

Everyone looks at me; confused.

"Dean. Honey. What are you talking about?" Mom asks me.

"You're not real" I repeat; louder than before. "You're not real!"

"Dean. Calm down" Carmen says. I look at Sam as he says. "Dean. Maybe you should go back to the hospital. You may have really hurt your head".

"No!" I yell. "You're not real! Let me out! I wanna wake up!"

Sam's POV.

I sit at Dean's bed side. Holding his limp hand.

I don't know why I do.

He isn't going to wake up.

I guess I just don't wanna leave him alone.

He's still my brother.

Even with what I have become.

Laying my head down on the edge of the bed, I slowly drift to sleep.

A cackling voice greets me.

The YED.

"Well. Well. Samuel. You have impressed me. So much raw power you possess. You are going to be a great leader. But first things first. You need a bigger army" He laughs.

I smile at the thought.

More power for me.

I grin at him and reply. "And how do I do that?"

"The cemetery in Wyoming. You and the others closed it before the whole army got out. You have the colt. Open the gate and you will have the rest of your army!"

"Alright" I reply, my grin getting wider.

My eyes open and I stand up.

A sinister look on my face.

My eyes gleam black before I walk out of the room.

No One's POV.

Dean Winchester's room was quiet. The only sound was that of the heart monitor.

Suddenly the noise started getting faster and faster.

Doctors rushed into the room.

Then. In one swift movement. Dean Winchester bolted upright in bed.

His eyes wide with fear.

What do you think?

Please review

HardyGirl2K8


	9. Power Of A Brothers Love

Darkside

**Darkside**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys inspire me to write more. But unfortunately, this is the last chapter. Sorry!**

**Chapter 9: Strength of a Brothers Love.**

_Dean Winchester's room was quiet. The only sound was that of the heart monitor._

_Suddenly the noise started getting faster and faster._

_Doctors rushed into the room._

_Then…In one swift movement…Dean Winchester bolted upright in bed._

_His eyes wide with fear._

Dean looked outside the window, from his room; the skies were dark and gloomy.

Something big was going down.

The only problem was Dean didn't know what.

He wondered where Sam was.

Doctors and nurses came in frequently and they had told him that Sam had been in the room almost constantly since Dean was admitted.

So where was Sam now?

Suddenly, fuel by Metalica began playing and Dean recognised it as his ring tone.

Picking up the phone from the bedside table, Dean answered. "Yeah?"

"Dean? It's Ash" A very familiar voice sounded on the other end.

"Ash?" Dean was shocked, he thought Ash was dead. "That really you?"

"Yeah" Ash's voice drawled. "But look, I can explain everything later. Right now, somethings going on".

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, concerned, but he knew it had something to do with the strange weather.

"The past month, there's been hardly any activity and now, it's like demon central. Cattle deaths, electric storms, all around Wyoming" Ash stated.

"Wyoming?" Dean gulped. Someone was trying to open the gate.

"Thanks Ash" Dean said quickly. "Talk to you later". And ended the call.

Throwing on his clothes, Dean ran to the nurse's station.

"I need to be released" Dean said rapidly.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"Dean Winchester" Dean replied.

The nurse typed on the keyboard in front of her and then looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry sir. It can't be done. You've just come out of a coma".

"I don't care! This is important!" Dean replied.

"Sir…I…" The nurse stuttered.

"Do it now, or I swear…" Dean's anger was rising rapidly.

"Ok" The nurse said in fear and handed him an AMA paper.

Dean signed it and ran outside to the Impala.

The graveyard was dark and gloomy. Dean watched warily; waiting for some sign of movement.

They hadn't already been because the gate was still closed; they couldn't be much longer.

Suddenly, twigs cracked and leaves rustled.

Someone was coming.

In the distance, Dean could see a tall figure, but it was too dark too see who it was.

As the figure moved closer, Dean could almost make it out.

Sam?!

What the hell was Sam doing here?

Unless, Sam was here to stop it too.

As Sam moved closer to the gate, Dean saw him pull something out of his back pocket.

A gun

The colt

But then that meant.

No!

It couldn't be!

He wouldn't!

"Sam!" Dean yelled moving from his place.

Sam's head cocked to the side. "Dean". His voice was flat, holding no emotion.

"What are you doing Sam?" Dean asked, but he already knew the answer, he just couldn't believe it.

Sam laughed. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making my army bigger"

Dean looked at Sam sadly. "I can't let you do that Sammy".

Sam looked at Dean with…regret?

Maybe there was still Sam in there?

The old Sam

Maybe Dean could save him.

But then Sam's eyes turned a coal black and Dean's hope was shattered.

"I don't wanna hurt you Dean" Sam said then turned and put the colt in the lock.

The lock twisted and turned then burst open, thousands of demons bursting through while Sam laughed evilly.

Dean watched in horror at what used to be his brother. He knew what he had to do but he wished he didn't.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered.

He had to make it right.

Sam was too busy laughing to notice Dean sneak around and take the colt.

'Or not' Dean thought as he was thrown backward by an unseen force.

"You shouldn't play with other people's things, you know?" Sam said, laughing.

But Dean got up and as hard as Sam tried, Dean seemed to be pushing against it.

"Power of a brothers love Sammy" Dean said sensing Sam's confusion. "I'm so sorry Sammy" Dean said before cocking and firing the colt.

The bullet whizzed through the air and hit Sam straight in the chest.

Sam's body convulsed and then fell to the floor unmoving.

Tears fell down Dean's face as he whispered. "I'm sorry Sammy"

Being that most of the Demons had escaped, Dean was able to close the gate fairly easily. He looked down at his brothers body and picked him up onto his shoulders; tears falling down his face.

Flames licked the sky and the smoke billowed like a chimney as Sam's body burned.

Tears poured down Dean's face as he mourned for his baby brother.

"I'm so sorry Sammy" Dean whispered. "So sorry" Dean wiped a tear from his cheek. "I should have protected you. But I didn't" Dean's breath hitched and his voice sounded broken. "And for that, I'm sorry"

**What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**HardyGirl2K8**


End file.
